


Brave and Fierce//Shy and Strange

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Canes, M/M, Obedience, Poetry, Punishment, Top Hannibal, dark!Will, posture training, recitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal introduces Will to posture control and more proper articulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave and Fierce//Shy and Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/gifts).



> "Dark!Will is still Will, brave and fierce yes, but also shy and strange, and he asks Hannibal, touching the collar of his coat, to teach Will how to be more like him in social situations - refined and graceful and elegant. This is best accomplished with practice, of course, and discipline. Long sessions with the crop or cane, posture collars, ties and straps to keep him poised. As a reward for perfect behavior, he lets Will top him, but only with Hannibal's instruction."
> 
> \- drinkbloodlikewine

 

Will stood barefoot on the rug in Hanibal’s office. He wore black slacks that cut sharply into his waist and a sacro lumbar back brace that Hannibal had recommended. Years of self-conscious body language had ruined his posture and with this gift, like everything else Hannibal had ever purchased, he had gone into every detail.

“The snap-button front closure with reinforcing hook-and-eye makes for easy access. It comes with a three-pull side lace for adjustment. Two elastic releases at the top and groin. It has as one pair of pre-shaped steels made to order from the measurements we sent off three weeks ago and flexible stays on the front, the side and the back for ease of movement.”

Will breathed deeply, enjoying the restriction.

“Hm.” Hannibal walked around Will, observing his stance. He pulled on one of the perineal straps that tucked under Will’s body and cut just under Will’s behind. Will almost over balanced as Hannibal adjusted the length, tightening it just so.

“How do you feel, Will?”

“Confident, sir.”

“Good.”

Hannibal moved to retrieve something from the dark wooden trunk beneath the sofa.

Will held in his gasp as Hannibal stood.

“Will,” Hannibal tilted his head at the sound, “Am I going to have to bring the cane out again? You still have the marks from yesterday evening, do you not?”

“Yes, master.” The insides of Will’s thighs radiated heat inside his trousers as the ghost of the cane came back into his mind. He met Hannibal’s eyes with his own seemingly lazy gaze. He wanted him to know he was proud to wear the marks.

“Alright.” He stroked down Will’s neck with one large hand before bringing up the posture collar with the other. “Here we are.”

The collar was hinged split in half to wrap around Will’s neck.

It was tall, and rested against Will’s shoulders and collar bones. It rose up sharply, cradling the back of Will’s skull and propping up his chin.

“There.” Hannibal fastened the two buckled straps before stepping back. “This collar makes it physically impossible for you to hang your head, a trait we will work to achieve without the assistance of physical apparatus.”

Will inhaled deeply.

“Sir.” Will spoke. “How can I service you in this position?”

“You cannot.” Hannibal answered, taking up his glass and relaxing in one of the dark armchairs by the fire. “You may recite to me.”

“What would you have me recite, sir?”

“Anything you would like.”

Will took a few moments, remembering the passages Hannibal had assigned him for memory training and deciding on something that cut close to his heart.

Will spoke loudly, as he had been instructed during previous recitations.

 _“_ _My spectre around me night and day_   
Like a wild beast guards my way;  
My Emanation far within  
Weeps incessantly for my sin.  
  
‘A fathomless and boundless deep,  
There we wander, there we weep;  
On the hungry craving wind  
My Spectre follows thee behind.  
  
‘He scents thy footsteps in the snow  
Wheresoever thou dost go,  
Thro’ the wintry hail and rain.  
When wilt thou return again?  
  
’Dost thou not in pride and scorn  
Fill with tempests all my morn,  
And with jealousies and fears  
Fill my pleasant nights with tears?” 

_\--_

_“Ah!”_

“What did you do wrong, Will?”

“ _Aah!”_

“I do not instruct you for no good reason, Will, what did you do wrong?”

Will sniffled up drool and tears that had turned his face red.

“I-II, uh.um- _AH!”_

Hannibal gave Will another swat with the cane.

Will was tied to a chair in Hannibal’s office. He was naked, say for his glasses and a pair of leather gloves he’d worn when he came over. It had been raining and cold all evening.

“Sorry, Sir!”

Will’s arms were tied to the armrests and his legs were spread wide, his ankles tied to the chair legs and his knees spread apart with a long spreader bar.

“Tell me. What did you do wrong?”

“III- I cursed.”

“Yes, and who did you curse at?”

“I cursed at a woman.”

“And what did you say to this woman?”

“IIII-I uh, um, _AH!”_

“Do not stammer, it makes you sound moronic.”

“I told her to go fuck herself.”

“And why did you use such foul language?”

“She cut me off when I was pulling into your drive, I blasted my horn and she got out of her car and told me to be more careful next time and I just wanted to see you and I didn’t know what to do so I cursed at her. I’m so sorry, Sir.”

Hannibal did not look amused with Will’s explanation. He brought the cane down four more times.

“ _Ah,God, please!”_

“I have already told you not to use curse words. You cannot however, grasp that I was speaking comprehensively about your language in general. You are not to curse at any time during the day or night, whether you are with me or not.”

“Yes, sir. I’m so sorry.”

Hannibal drew Will’s glasses from his face, gently.

“You are to wear contact lenses from now on. Perhaps if you do not have ugly, thick framed lenses in front of your eyes, you will see your way clear to better behavior in the future.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hannibal stroked a hand through Will’s sweat damp hair.

“Dinner will be ready in forty five minutes. I will untie you in half an hour and I expect you to be dressed and ready at the table when I serve.”

 


End file.
